


Cat Chill

by normalpanchan



Series: KiraKAI-verse [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cat Cafés, Cat talk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalpanchan/pseuds/normalpanchan
Summary: Sakamoto Goro learns more about his new friend at a cat cafe.





	Cat Chill

Goro had only seen cat cafes throughout his life but never actually entered one. He came here at the request of his new friend, Tanaka Haruko, for lunch. The cafe was larger and fancier than he expected to be. And all the cats present were...awfully cute, he admitted to himself.

He sat down at a small sofa and started petting the cat who was sitting nearby. It had a beautiful black & white pattern and was purring loudly. The cat’s actions reminded him of his cat, Morgana. 

He was always told by his parents that Morgana was a special cat, but didn’t realize _how _special he was until he got older. People saw him weird when he asked other cat owners if their cats can do stuff like his can, like deliver napkins, pick locks, or help with math. He didn’t know cats normally don’t that kind of stuff. But like an “average” cat, he purrs, loves food, licks himself clean, loves pets, and sits like a loaf of bread and this cafe cat does just that.__

__“Ain’t he a cutie?”_ _

__Goro looked up and just noticed Haruko was standing there the whole time he was reminiscing. “Oh!” He was surprised, blushing a bit. “T-Tanaka-san! I didn’t realized that you’ve arrived already. Sorry.” He stopped petting the cat and it ran off._ _

__“I see you’ve met Shigure.”_ _

__“Huh?”_ _

__“The cat you just petted. He’s a big sweetie! But if he ever gets on your lap, might as well forfeit your life.” She sat down next to him. “Also, hi.” the long-haired woman made a small wave._ _

__Goro made a small wave back. “Hey.” He briefly looked around the area with his eyes. “So...why here?”_ _

__“Wanted to go to a place where we can wind down and chill and have small talk, and see some cuties, and what better place than a cat cafe?” she gleamed. “Also, I work here. But don’t worry, on a day off.”_ _

__The teen looked around again and sees a bunch of cats lounging around all over the room. “I...see.”_ _

__“So let’s start! What’s the story behind your cat?”_ _

__“H-huh? My cat? Why?”_ _

__“Sorry. For me, the quickest way to one’s heart is through their cat, or some shit like that.”_ _

__Goro was confused. “”Way to one’s heart” is a phrase for falling in love.”_ _

__Haruko pouted. “Ack, whatevs! I just want to know your cat!”_ _

__The teen snickered. “Fine, fine. His name is Morgana,” Goro began. “But some of my parents’ friends call him Mona, even me when I was little. He’s been in the family for as long as I can remember.”_ _

__The woman paused him. “How old is he?”_ _

__“Uh...I...honestly...don’t know. He’s been with me when I was a baby and my parents said that they found him as a stray back in high school. So, maybe 20 or so years?”_ _

__“Holy shit.” Haruko was shocked. “That’s a damn old cat.” A pause. “But...he didn’t look a day past 5, beside being chubby. Plus a cat’s lifespan is usually 17 or 18 years, so either you’ve been feeding him good to make him last that long or he’s some magic cat.”_ _

__The teen snickered. “I mean, he _is_ special, like my mother said to me. Remember him opening the apartment door? You said you’ve never heard of a cat opening doors.”_ _

__“Yeah! And whaddaya mean ‘he’s special?’ Does he also help with your math homework or some shit?” Haruko made a small snicker to herself._ _

__“Umm…” he was getting timid all of a sudden. “...Yes?” The woman suddenly fell quiet. “He also...helps with housework, like setting up the table or...repairing electronics…?” This must sound weird and stupid, Goro thought. When he explained it to his close friends, they thought it was cool due to being little at the time. As he got older, explaining it to other people just bring weird reactions, from being told it was bullshit to awkward silences. Maybe he shouldn’t have said those weird stuff to Haruko; She’ll think it’s--_ _

__“Oh. Em. Gee. That is awesome!” she suddenly shouted, scaring him and a nearby cat. And people were staring. The woman noticed and was embarrassed. “Sorry.” she apologized to the crowd. They looked away and went back to their business. Meanwhile, another cat walked up to them and was sitting with its tail covering their legs and stared._ _

__“Um...Tanaka-san,” Goro pointed out. “Sorry to interrupt, but there’s a cat looking at us right now for attention.”_ _

__She looked behind her: A siamese cat with big blue eyes staring. “Oh! Coffee!” She gestured the cat by patting the couch space between her and Goro and the cat jumped right between them, purring. Haruko started petting the cat and continued talking. “Your kitty is AWESOME, Sakamoto! I bet he’s loyal, very trusting of you, and is by your side too, right?”_ _

__“Always had. Even though he meows a lot, I feel like he always talking. My parents are so in tune to him, that they totally understand what his wants and needs are. I remember my mom told me Morgana used to sleep by me when I was a baby and I also used him as a Teddy bear too? Like he wants to protect me… It was weird, but cute.” Goro then noticed she suddenly stopped petting Coffee and looked distant and sullen. “Tanaka-san?” Hopefully he didn’t said anything that upset her, but what he said just now was cute and shouldn’t be anything to be upset about. But then he saw a tear running down her face._ _

__“Did I say something wrong?” he asked._ _

__Haruko dried up the tear on her cheek with her hand. “Sorry, sorry. No you didn’t. Just… it reminded me of _my_ cat. She was loyal, at my side, and she also slept by me when I was small.”_ _

__Was? “I’m guessing she’s…”_ _

__“Gone? Yeah. Passed away years ago.” She was trying her best not to cry. “Her name was Takoyaki, a cute little calico who was family.”_ _

__The air got awkward. Goro didn’t mean to upset her with his cat talk, but… “...Sorry, Tanaka-san. I didn’t mean to--”_ _

__“Sakamoto, it’s fine,” The woman was putting on a brave face now. “It’s because of her that I care _a lot_ about cats. Seeing all this cats, happy being here and with people, makes _me_ happy.” Paused. “You know, me and my best friend found a stray kitten a few years back and that little kitty is basically how we first met. Friend still has ‘em too. She at first didn’t know how to take care of a cat, but thanks to _moi-sensei_ , she’s a intermediate at best.” Haruko boasted, with her fingers against her chest._ _

__“But...why didn’t _you_ keep it, since _you’re_ the expert?” Goro scoffed at her boast._ _

__“Because, to me, no one can replace Takoyaki. One may think all cats are the same, but really, they’re as different as people and you can’t just replace them. Also, because my friend asked to care for it.” The teen just stared at her, knowing that there’s another reason. She then pouted. “And...the place I’m living in doesn’t allow pets.”_ _

__Goro snickered at her last reason. “Tanaka-san, your love of cats is amazing. Wish I had that much admiration and knowledge on them. And I bet if Takoyaki could see you now, she’d be happy and purring next to you because you’re doing it all for her.”_ _

__The woman was blushing hard now. “S-s-s-shut up, kid! You’re right but...shut up!” She pouted like a bratty kid. But she knows he’s right: Takoyaki _would_ be proud of her. Haruko calmed down a bit. “Speaking of her, I’m hungry as HECK!” Goro snickered once again._ _

__“What about Coffee?” he asked, then clarified. “The cat, not the drink.”_ _

__The siamese was still lying down. “Hey, Coffee. Want some food?” Haruko talked down to the cat, and its head piqued and ear twitched at the word. “That’s a yes, then.”_ _

__“I’m hungry too, Tanaka-san.” Goro joined._ _

__“Fine, was gonna pay for lunch anyway.” She called and waved at a nearby waiter, who was also her co-worker, for two copies of the cafe’s menu._ _

**Author's Note:**

> it's a damn excuse to talk about cats and how cute they are.
> 
> I had this fic for two months because I was in writer's block and didn't know how to end it. I'm so glad I finished before the new year.


End file.
